Decisiones
by Chikitina
Summary: este es mi primer fic asi que debo tener algunos errores u.u se trata de que malfoy cambia un poko si manera de ser... al principio es un poko aburrido pero despues se pone mejor asi que sigan leyendo = por favor... DEJEN REVIEWS!! ^^
1. Default Chapter

Holaaaaaaas! ^^ es el primer fic que hago y espero que les guste. Lo hice de Draco y Hermione por que en realidad Draco es como mi amor platónico entonces me inspiro pensando que soy Hermione (soy patética ya lo sé pero bueno... n_ñ') por si acaso, el fic empieza algo aburrido, pero después se pone mejor, así que cuando se aburran con el primer capitulo por favor sigan leyendo un poco para que me den sus opiniones Ok? ya no los aburro mas aquí vamos con el fic:  
  
Capitulo 1: "te odio"  
  
"Que rápido pasa el tiempo"- pensó Hermione - "ya estamos pasando a quinto año... ni siquiera me di cuenta como pasaron todos estos años en Hogwarts..." Parecía que ella era la única a la cual se le venían estos pensamientos a la cabeza, pues Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico y hablaban ruidosamente, además del ruidoso andar del tren.  
  
No se para qué nos hicieron traer otra vez las túnicas de gala... no creo que haya otro torneo de los tres magos... - dijo Ron "algo" enojado No sé a lo mejor Dumbledore va a organizar algo... - dijo Harry algo confuso mientras pensaba que por que los gemelos Weasley no le compraron la túnica de gala como Harry se los pidió por favor... -  
  
No pudieron seguir conversando, pues se acercaba una voz que hablaba arrastrando las palabras... Draco Malfoy.  
  
¿De nuevo con esa túnica Weasley? No se como puedes tenerla desde el año pasado... Hasta mi elfo domestico se viste mejor que tú!- al decir la palabra "elfo domestico" miro de manera muy "fea" a Harry, y este al darse cuenta lanzo una mirada de odio especialmente dedicada para él........- Crabbe y Goyle se rieron ante esa "gracia" de Malfoy. POR QUE NO TE VAS UN POQUITO A LA MIERDA Y NOS DEJAS TRANQUILOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS DRACO!!!- Hermione se había parado de su asiento perdiendo un poco la compostura-  
  
Iba pasando por ahí la señora que vendía golosinas y miro a Hermione de manera muy extraña, parece que había oído lo que dijo Hermione y le pareció raro (como a todos os demás) escuchar a Hermione hablar de esa manera. La susodicha se ruborizó un poco pero se mantuvo firme ante Draco.  
  
"Rayos, que linda se ve cuando está enojada"- pensó Malfoy - "pero que estoy diciendo, ella es mi enemiga y siempre lo ha sido... no puedo pensar eso..." Crabbe, Goyle: larguémonos de aquí, no debemos perder nuestro tiempo con esta sangre sucia- se fue mientras hizo un desprecio, especialmente hacia Hermione- Ese imbécil de Malfoy... lo ODIO - dijo Hermione después que Malfoy se fue- bueno en realidad me da lo mismo lo que ese idiota diga sobre mí... -  
  
Draco en realidad se fue pensando en por qué había pensado que estaba linda... bueno ahora que la miraba bien no era tan fea... ¡hasta su pelo está mucho más lindo ahora!  
  
Después de un rato llegaron al colegio y como siempre hubo un enorme y delicioso banquete, el cual disfrutaron mucho, pues tenían mucha hambre (Hermione al ver que la señora que vendía golosinas en el tren le miró feo se rehusó a comprar...)  
  
Cuando terminaron con toda la comida y estaban todos por explotar, Dumbledore solo dijo: prepárense para una sorpresa este año... pero por ahora solo vayan a dormir- con una sonrisa  
  
Algunos preguntándose que era la sorpresa y otros no dándole importancia, se fueron a sus camas.  
  
Bueno así pasaron algunos meses muy pesados, de mucha tarea, pasaron algo lentos, " y con Malfoy siempre por ahí fastidiando" pensó Hermione. Mientras pensaba esto, vio a Malfoy bromeando con unos chicos aparentemente de otra casa, pero no pudo darse cuanta de cual. "Bueno, no parece que sea tan antipático, pero solo con la otra gente, pues conmigo es insoportable" pensó mientras daba la media vuelta hacia la clase de pociones.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ese fue mi primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado (aunque a mí, personalmente, no me gusto mucho n_ñ') 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: "Súplicas"  
  
En clase de pociones, Draco no podía dejar de mirar a Hermione, no sabia por que le estaba pasando esto: " y justo con una sangre sucia" pensó Malfoy" pero se sintió muy mal cuando pensó esto. Y al terminar la clase de pociones...  
  
Hermione!!!- Que quieres Draco??- dijo ella algo fastidiada Necesito hablar contigo, a solas- dijo mirando a Ron y Harry No jodas Malfoy... - dijo mientras comenzaba a irse. No! Espera- dijo mientras le tomó del brazo- es en serio  
  
Hermione miro su cara y no era esa cara constante de asco que tenia, si no que era una cara mas tierna; suplicando.  
  
esta bien, dime pues y que sea rápido, tengo prisa- no pero es que aquí no... - Entonces donde?- ya estaba empezando a enojarse Después de la cena, al lado del lago... - Ok ahí estaré- dijo mientras pensaba que quería decirle?  
  
Cuándo se acercaba la hora, Hermione comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa (por que será!? :P)  
  
Un poco antes de la hora acordada, Hermione bajo hacia el lago, y vio a Malfoy, el cual parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos, y mientras se fue acercando, vio que tenia el pelo desordenado, sin su usual gomina. "se ve mucho mejor así" pensó  
  
Que era lo que querías decirme Malfoy?- dijo sacándolo muy bruscamente de sus pensamientos Podrías dejar por favor ese tono?, solo quiero hablar contigo- dijo muy tranquilo CÓMO QUIERES QUE DEJE ESE TONO! SI TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS HA SIDO INSULTARME! NI SIQUIERA SE COMO TIENES CARA PARA HABLAR CONMIGO DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO!!- Dijo muy enojada Bueno, precisamente por eso quiero hablar contigo, quiero disculparme- dijo con voz arrepentida Ah?- Pues eso, sé que me he comportado como una rata y comencé a insultarte sin siquiera conocerte, y me quiero disculpar por eso- No tienes ni idea lo mal que me has hecho sentir... - susurró ella tristemente Tomo las manos de Hermione, la cual evitaba la mirada de Draco, mientras él buscaba la suya, y cuando consiguió que le mirara a los ojos, vio los hermosos ojos castaños de Hermione a punto de llorar. lo sé, lo sé, sé que te he hecho sentir terrible, y espero que algún día me perdones por eso-  
  
Cayó una lagrima por la mejilla de Hermione, la cual fue tiernamente secada por Draco.  
  
Me perdonaras algún día??- dijo Draco con mirada suplicante No lo sé... - dijo Hermione cavilando en voz baja Por lo menos podríamos intentar conocernos mejor??- Esta bien- dijo Hermione, mientras Draco secaba otra lagrima Gracias- Bueno, podríamos empezar diciendo que te ves mucho mejor con el pelo de esa manera- dijo Hermione sonriendo E... en serio? - pregunto Draco sonrojándose un poco Si es verdad- Bueno...- Draco; deberíamos ir al castillo, esta empezando a hacer frío... - dijo Hermione mientras tiritaba un poco Ok vamos- dijo Draco mientras le pasaba su túnica a Hermione  
  
Y se fueron al castillo conversado alegremente, mientras Hermione pensaba " bueno, en realidad es muy simpático..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir excepto "gracias por estar leyéndome y soportándome tanto tiempo!!" :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 3: "envidia"  
  
Ron y Harry no sabían que le pasaba a Hermione: pasaba mucho tiempo con Malfoy. Y cuando ellos le hacían notar eso a Hermione, solo respondía: "Si de verdad lo conocieran, se darían cuenta que es muy simpático". Ahora lo que restaba del año había sido mucho más llevadero: ni Malfoy ni los de Slytherin la molestaban (parecía que Malfoy había dicho a los de su casa que no la molestaran...) Y de verdad que él era muy simpático, no es que no fuera suficiente con la amistad de Ron y Harry, pero es que ya llevaba 5 años siendo amiga de ellos, además, no sé, Malfoy tenía algo. Mientras Hermione pensaba sobre esto, vio a Draco acercándose a ella para saludarle. Se recordó cuando ella le dijo que se veía mejor con el pelo desordenado, cuando comenzaron a ser amigos, pues él llevaba desde entonces el pelo de esa manera. Y mientras los dos conversaban (y Hermione tarareaba una canción muggle), Ron y Harry les miraban desde lejos con cara de desaprobación. Tenían que hablar con ella, esto no podía seguir así. Cuando Hermione termino de hablar con Draco...  
  
Hermione!!- llamaron Ron y Harry Si?- pregunto Hermione bien tranquila Necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo Harry con tono serio Pues díganme- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara No nos gusta que seas amiga de Draco Malfoy- dijo Ron directo al grano Ah? - Eso pues- Con todo respeto: yo veo quienes son mis amistades o no... AHH! ya veo... ? están celosos ? NOO! - respondieron al unísono sonrojados hasta las orejas Bueno, en realidad es cosa mía, pero a ustedes no los cambiaria por nada, ustedes siempre serán mis amigos... - Pero Malfoy siempre ha sido nuestro enemigo y de repente vienes tú de los mas amiga con él... - dijo Harry Es que, si lo conocieran... - "sabrías que es muy simpático"- dijo ron imitando la voz de Hermione Por favor cuando van a madurar por dios! Yo tengo derecho a tener y elegir mis amistades- Bueno, trata de elegir mejor- dijo Harry mientras se iban  
  
Harry había amado a Hermione desde mucho tiempo, y ahora sale con que es amiga de Malfoy, no es que le molestara que tuviera otros amigos aparte de ellos, pero no quería que Malfoy le quitara a SU Hermione...  
  
Cuando bajaron a cenar, el cielo-falso del castillo estaba muy nublado y por las ventanas se veía la nieve caer. Hermione se mostró muy fría con ellos, y viceversa, pero de repente Dumbledore dijo:  
  
atención todos por favor! - dijo fuertemente y luego de un momento todos estuvieron en pleno silencio- quiero dar una noticia: "este año los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante (los que quieran por supuesto) pueden asistir al baile de navidad que se realizará la noche del 24 de diciembre, la noche antes de la mañana de navidad. Eso es todo"  
  
Inmediatamente comenzaron los cuchicheos y las "risitas tontas" de las chicas, que no paraban de conversar.  
  
Lo primero que pensó Harry fue en invitar a Hermione para que fuera con él al baile... si eso era lo que iba a hacer antes de que el detestable Malfoy se le adelantara.  
  
Unas horas después (después de darse valor) le dijo: Hermione?- pregunto tímidamente Que quieres? - respondió secamente Yoqueziaprefundartesiqueresvediralabaiflecombigo???- dijo Harry muy rápidamente Que dijiste?- Que-si-quieres-venir-al-baile-conmigo?- lo había dicho... lo había logrado Lo siento Harry pero ya tengo pareja- dijo Hermione mientras daba la media vuelta y se iba  
  
Rayos! Ese imbécil se me adelantó!  
  
A Hermione ya le había pasado lo mismo con varios chicos, ya varios la habían invitado para el baile, pues, digamos que ella ya no tenia el cuerpo de una niñita de 12 años :P)  
  
En realidad a Hermione no le gustaba tratar así a Harry, ella le quería mucho (como amigo :P), pero no le había gustado esa actitud de que controlara sus amistades, así que no iba a cambiar su forma de actuar hasta que Harry y Ron se disculparan.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
bueno ese fue mi capitulo espero que les haya gustado ^^ o por lo menos que les haya gustado un poco mas de lo que a mi me gustó n_ñ' 


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: "envidia"  
  
Ron y Harry no sabían que le pasaba a Hermione: pasaba mucho tiempo con Malfoy. Y cuando ellos le hacían notar eso a Hermione, solo respondía: "Si de verdad lo conocieran, se darían cuenta que es muy simpático". Ahora lo que restaba del año había sido mucho más llevadero: ni Malfoy ni los de Slytherin la molestaban (parecía que Malfoy había dicho a los de su casa que no la molestaran...) Y de verdad que él era muy simpático, no es que no fuera suficiente con la amistad de Ron y Harry, pero es que ya llevaba 5 años siendo amiga de ellos, además, no sé, Malfoy tenía algo. Mientras Hermione pensaba sobre esto, vio a Draco acercándose a ella para saludarle. Se recordó cuando ella le dijo que se veía mejor con el pelo desordenado, cuando comenzaron a ser amigos, pues él llevaba desde entonces el pelo de esa manera. Y mientras los dos conversaban (y Hermione tarareaba una canción muggle), Ron y Harry les miraban desde lejos con cara de desaprobación. Tenían que hablar con ella, esto no podía seguir así. Cuando Hermione termino de hablar con Draco...  
  
Hermione!!- llamaron Ron y Harry Si?- pregunto Hermione bien tranquila Necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo Harry con tono serio Pues díganme- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara No nos gusta que seas amiga de Draco Malfoy- dijo Ron directo al grano Ah? - Eso pues- Con todo respeto: yo veo quienes son mis amistades o no... AHH! ya veo... ? están celosos ? NOO! - respondieron al unísono sonrojados hasta las orejas Bueno, en realidad es cosa mía, pero a ustedes no los cambiaria por nada, ustedes siempre serán mis amigos... - Pero Malfoy siempre ha sido nuestro enemigo y de repente vienes tú de los mas amiga con él... - dijo Harry Es que, si lo conocieran... - "sabrías que es muy simpático"- dijo ron imitando la voz de Hermione Por favor cuando van a madurar por dios! Yo tengo derecho a tener y elegir mis amistades- Bueno, trata de elegir mejor- dijo Harry mientras se iban  
  
Harry había amado a Hermione desde mucho tiempo, y ahora sale con que es amiga de Malfoy, no es que le molestara que tuviera otros amigos aparte de ellos, pero no quería que Malfoy le quitara a SU Hermione...  
  
Cuando bajaron a cenar, el cielo-falso del castillo estaba muy nublado y por las ventanas se veía la nieve caer. Hermione se mostró muy fría con ellos, y viceversa, pero de repente Dumbledore dijo:  
  
atención todos por favor! - dijo fuertemente y luego de un momento todos estuvieron en pleno silencio- quiero dar una noticia: "este año los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante (los que quieran por supuesto) pueden asistir al baile de navidad que se realizará la noche del 24 de diciembre, la noche antes de la mañana de navidad. Eso es todo"  
  
Inmediatamente comenzaron los cuchicheos y las "risitas tontas" de las chicas, que no paraban de conversar.  
  
Lo primero que pensó Harry fue en invitar a Hermione para que fuera con él al baile... si eso era lo que iba a hacer antes de que el detestable Malfoy se le adelantara.  
  
Unas horas después (después de darse valor) le dijo: Hermione?- pregunto tímidamente Que quieres? - respondió secamente Yoqueziaprefundartesiqueresvediralabaiflecombigo???- dijo Harry muy rápidamente- "por que siempre me pasa esto!?" Que dijiste?- Que-si-quieres-venir-al-baile-conmigo?- lo había dicho... lo había logrado Lo siento Harry pero ya tengo pareja- dijo Hermione mientras daba la media vuelta y se iba  
  
Rayos! Ese imbécil se me adelantó!  
  
A Hermione ya le había pasado lo mismo con varios chicos, ya varios la habían invitado para el baile, pues, digamos que ella ya no tenia el cuerpo de una niñita de 12 años :P)  
  
En realidad a Hermione no le gustaba tratar así a Harry, ella le quería mucho (como amigo :P), pero no le había gustado esa actitud de que controlara sus amistades, así que no iba a cambiar su forma de actuar hasta que Harry y Ron se disculparan.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
bueno ese fue mi capitulo espero que les haya gustado ^^ o por lo menos que les haya gustado un poco mas de lo que a mi me gustó n_ñ' 


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: "El baile"  
  
Las cosas no cambiaban con Ron y Harry: ellos seguían rehusándose a hablar con Hermione, la cual seguía firme en su posición. Se acercaba la navidad y todos estaban mas nerviosos (y sobre todo NERVIOSAS :P) por que, junto con la navidad se acercaba el baile. Casi todos los de cuarto año en adelante se quedaron para navidad, y los días pasaron muy rápido, y llego el día del baile. Las chicas parecían aun más nerviosas (si es que eso era posible) e iban al baño de a grupos enormes y las risas tontas aumentaron.  
  
ya Draco, me voy, debo ir a arreglarme... - dijo Hermione Ya? Pero si faltan como 3 horas... - Voy a tratar de que valga la pena tanto tiempo arreglándome Ok?- Con lo que te pongas te vas a ver hermosa- dijo Draco cariñosamente Ehm... gracias- dijo ella roja hasta las orejas  
  
Se despidieron. Hace tiempo que Draco le mandaba algunas "indirectas" de esa índole... pero a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, incluso le agradaban.  
  
Harry no tenia pareja, y no le importaba, y Ron consiguió a Parvati. Unos 5 minutos antes de que empezara el baile, Hermione se encontró con Draco en un pasillo, cuando iba bajando hacia el gran salón.  
  
Herms... te ves preciosa - dijo algo anonadado con la apariencia de Hermione.  
  
Se había alisado el pelo un poco (pues ya había cambiado un poco su pelo y ya no era tan enmarañado) y estaba vestida con una hermosa túnica de color morado oscuro. En cuanto a Draco el estaba con una túnica color rojo oscuro y con su pelo desordenado que le daba un toque irresistiblemente sexy :P  
  
Bueno... tu igualmente te ves muy bien - dijo con una cara que se parecía mucho al color de su túnica. Bajamos?- pregunto Draco ofreciéndole el brazo Esta bien- dijo Hermione tomando el brazo de Draco y bajando por las escaleras hacia el salón.  
  
Harry solo estaba mirando para otro lado, sentado, aparentemente esperando el banquete para luego irse a su pieza. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, habían unos pequeños menús, y como el año pasado había sido lo mismo, ya sabían como funcionaban. Cuando terminaron el banquete, comenzó una música de origen muggle y luego una de origen brujo, lo cual dejó a todos un poco desconcertados. la profesora de estudios muggles me ha pedido que pongamos un poco de música muggle, para saber un poco mas de sus costumbres- dijo Dumbledore fuertemente sobre la música  
  
Luego todos empezaron a bailar, al son de la música muggle. Pero Hermione y Draco estaban conversando al lado de una escalera, cuando de repente escuchó una canción muggle, una canción que a ella le gustaba mucho y que cantaba o tarareaba todo el día, y que Malfoy ya se la sabia de memoria, y como el ya sabia que esta canción le gustaba mucho... Bailemos- dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y le arrastraba suavemente a la pista de baile. Bailaban al lento ( y romántico) compás de la música, cuando comenzó la letra de la canción, la cual Draco susurraba suavemente en el oído de Hermione.  
  
? Como quisiera Poder vivir sin aire Como quisiera Poder vivir sin agua Me encantaría Quererte un poco menos Como quisiera Poder vivir sin ti ? Pero no puedo Siento que muero Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire Como quisiera calmar mi aflicción ? Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua Me encantaría ? robar tu corazón Como pudiera Un pez nadar sin agua Como pudiera Un ave volar sin alas Como pudiera ? la flor crecer sin tierra Como quisiera Poder vivir sin ti Pero no puedo Siento que muero ? Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor ...  
  
? te quiero mucho Hermione ?- dijo susurrándole al oído ? yo también Draco ? - dijo ella igualmente  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
¿Cómo estuvo este capitulo?? Les gusto?? Espero que sí ^^ 


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: "El regalo"  
  
Harry trataba de no mirarlos: le daban nauseas Después de mucho bailar y conversar, el baile termino muy tarde (como a las 6:00 AM) y se fueron todos muertos de sueño a la cama los que resistieron hasta esa hora. Hermione y Draco se quedaron conversando un rato después de terminado el baile  
  
esta casi amaneciendo- dijo Draco es verdad- Feliz navidad!! - dijeron los dos al unísono y se dieron un fuerte abrazo de oso Mira este es mi regalo para ti- dijo Draco mientras le mostraba una cajita de terciopelo azul. Hermione la abrió y vio un hermoso y delgadito collar de plata con un pequeño corazón de pendiente, el cual tenia atrás grabadas con pequeñas letras las palabras: "Para mi Hermione"  
  
es... hermoso... muchas gracias- dijo ella algo ruborizada pero no es tan hermoso como tu...-  
  
Puso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione (la cual estaba roja hasta las orejas), y la apoyó contra una pared, y le dio un beso (que suerte tiene Hermione...) Un beso, en ese momento no era el acto de juntar dos bocas que se desean mutuamente, era su primer beso, su primer beso había sido con Hermione, con SU Hermione. A Hermione le iba a explotar él estomago de tanta mariposa revoloteando como loca por ahí. Hasta hace un tiempo le gustaba Harry, pero desde que "conoció" a Draco, desde que era amiga de Draco, estaba muy confundida. No estaba segura de nada. Pero ese beso lo aclaro todo. Se miraron fijamente Este es mi regalo de navidad- susurro Hermione muy cerca de la cara de Draco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida- dijo Draco mientras sonreía pícaramente Hermione le miro y sonrió mientras dijo: - deberíamos irnos a nuestras habitaciones... - vamos- Tomo la mano de Hermione y se fueron caminando juntos, hasta el retrato de la señora gorda y se despidieron.  
  
Pero no sabían que alguien los había observado. Harry, lloraba cabizbajo en un rincón. Se levanto, se seco bruscamente las lagrimas, y fue caminando rápidamente hacia su dormitorio, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a hacer. Cuando Hermione despertó, vio algunos regalos a los pies de su cama. Un libro de parte de sus padres, una hermosa lapicera de parte de su tía, una caja de bombones con una nota, y también una nota suelta. Primero leyó la nota suelta, era de parte de Ron:  
  
Hermione: espero que me perdones por enojarme contigo por "eso", pero igual tú eres mi amiga y después viene esa rata de Malfoy que quiere robar tu amistad, y me dio rabia, eso es todo. Ron  
  
Hermione sonrió y leyó la nota que venia con la caja de bombones:  
  
Hermione: Siento mucho haberme enojado contigo por una estupidez. Tienes todo el derecho de tener mas amigos aparte de nosotros, pero en realidad estaba algo celoso, pues, Hermione, te he amado todo este tiempo y de repente, Draco Malfoy, mi peor enemigo, te quita de mi lado, y no lo pude soportar. Así que espero que algún día me perdones, no me gusta estar enojado contigo Te quiere  
  
Harry PD: Sé que te gusta mucho el chocolate, espero que esos te gusten.  
  
oh no... - dijo Hermione y se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de Harry Pero no tubo que correr por mucho tiempo, por que lo encontró en un pasillo. Se veía, cabizbajo, triste, y caminaba lúgubremente. Harry!!- Sí?- Lo siento mucho... yo no sabia... - Te entiendo, no importa- Harry, me lo hubieras dicho antes... - Por que?- Por que yo te amaba desde primero, pero yo pensé que nunca me querrías... pero ya es demasiado tarde, mis pensamientos ya corresponden a otro... - A Draco- Sí... - Hermione abrazo muy tiernamente a Harry y le pregunto si algún día le perdonaría. no me importa, con tal que tu seas feliz, puedo conformarme- Gracias Harry- dijo ella- te puedo pedir un favor? El que tu quieras- Trata de conocer a Draco... no es malo.. Por que no me gustaría que la persona que yo quiero y mi mejor amigo se lleven mal... me harías ese favor?- Por ti lo que sea Muchas gracias  
  
Se fue corriendo otra vez, para disculpar a Ron, el cual dijo que no importaba y dijo que tenia algo que hacer y se fue rápidamente, rojo hasta las orejas.  
  
Luego se encontró con Draco y lo contó todo lo que había pasado, y dijo: en realidad no puedo decir nada sobre Harry, pues no le conozco, me paso lo mismo que contigo- Entonces trataran de ser amigos?- por supuesto-  
  
Un tiempo después, cuando Hermione estaba entrando al ferrocarril que la llevaría de vuelta al mundo muggle, entro en el compartimiento donde siempre se sentaban ella, Harry y Ron, y cuando entro, vio algo que hace mucho tiempo que deseaba ver: vio a Harry, Ron y Draco conversando y riendo muy animadamente. Sin poder salir de su felicidad, entro, se sentó al lado de Draco, tomó su mano y conversaron hasta que el ferrocarril los dejo de vuelta en el mundo muggle.  
  
Fin  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Les gusto??? Espero que sí! ^^ Por favor dejen reviews para saber si sigo con esto de los fan fic o me retiro. Gracias por aguantarme por tanto tiempo ^^ 


End file.
